


Infernal Spiral

by Ducklingxkitten



Series: Infernal Spiral [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band Life, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's waiting for Uruha who's left home. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal Spiral

_0:15 am_.

In the kitchen, the faucet let out some drops of water which echoed in a metallic sound at the end of their fall. On the little table made of wooden was laid a plate which content, a dish prepared with attention, had had time to cool since dinner. The lodger of the apartment had also omitted to switch off the light of the room which was lightening the too pale walls. Outside, the wind was whirling the leaves of the trees which had become yellow or orange recently. The light breeze was making them dance the highest it could, until it set them down on a balcony. But nobody looked at the show it gave. Not even the person present in the flat where the only source of light came from the kitchen. The young man was sitting on his black leather couch, legs against his torso and stared sadly, but without much interest, at the scarlet ashtray placed on the glass coffee table in front of him, filled with corpses of cigarettes. Since how long hadn't he lit one of those sickly sweet? An hour, maybe two. But now, his packet was empty. As empty as him at that moment. The young man had hoped to spend this evening in the warm, snuggled between his boyfriend's arms, on the couch watching a boring program. From the moment he was with his boyfriend, the rest was of little importance to him. Moreover, his boyfriend had to leave the appartment in a hurry a few hours earlier, but had promised to the young man that he would be back for dinner. And since then, he was waiting for him, but the more he was waiting, the more his smile was fading, making way for tears little by little. Yet, this was not the first time he promised something without ever keeping his promise. So he'd eaten alone, throwing occasionally a few glances at the clock lying above the door, before throwing almost all of his plate in the trash, tears streaming down his cheeks. He then sat down on the couch in the lounge and had lit his first cigarette of the evening, waiting for the unhoped return of his companion.

His tears had dried over time while the answer to the question "Where did he go?" became more and more obvious to him. He knew where his boyfriend was or rather to whom he went. And that hurt him horribly. Because he had promised him to not do it again. Because he had promised him to not see him again. Because he had promised him to never hurt him again. Promises, promises, and more promises. And why had he believed him? His promises were just words. Why did he have to believe in words? To give them form, an intensity. He was naive, he believed in his fine words, he believed in his apologies and his promises. He loved him. He loved him and the man hoped that every night after his boyfriend spent the night away from home, he would come back, that he was going to stop this masquerade and stay with him. 

And this evening again, he had waited for him. He could wait all night just to hope to see when he would come back, a brightness of regret in his hazel eyes. Regrets instead of this boredom that was scaring him. And if he was going to leave him? What was he going to become? He knew nothing about it, and to have no answers to these questions made him shudder. The young man still remembered very well the first night he had spent waiting for him. His boyfriend had left the flat, without even warning him and went back only in the following early morning hours. The young man had tried to contact him on his mobile all night, pacing the floor every time his voicemail was answering him, at the same time he felt this ball of anxiety grow more and more. He hadn't closed his eyes all the night and when his boyfriend came back, who had tried to be as quiet as possible, he'd ran to him. The other man had then apologized and claimed he was at his sister's place for an emergency and that if he hadn't managed to contact him, it was only because he had no battery. And him? He had believed him. As a child believes when he's promised the greatest toy or the biggest piece of cake. And since, his boyfriend was taking advantages of his naivety whenever he had the opportunity.

_2:30 am._

The sound of the door that swing open, attracted his attention. _He's back_. The young man heard him remove his shoes and jacket and then put them in the closet planned for this purpose without any discretion, throw the keys of the appartment on the small furniture at the entrance and enter their room, closing the door behind him. Then nothing. He hadn't noticed his presence in the lounge and his absence in their room didn't seem to affect him more than that. But anyway, the young man was used to it. When his boyfriend was coming back from his nightlife, he joined quietly their room as if nothing had happened, turned his back to his young lover and let him cry silently, without ever turn round once to console him. And now that lover flouted and destroyed was waiting. He was waiting for him to meet him, to apologize, waiting that he would put everything in order and that he wouldn't do to him the slightest harm anymore. He was surely going to spend the rest of the night on the couch, in the cold, but he would continue to wait for him, eyes wide open and his mind full of hope.

Ten minutes passed, maybe more he didn't know, when he heard the door of their room again, and steps coming closer to him in a tired and bored way. His lover, simply dressed in underwears despite the coolness of autumn, knelt down in front of him and putting his hands on his ankles, he relaxed his young lover's legs who was passive as a simple puppet. His hands went then on his thighs and stroked them slowly while he tried to meet his gaze. This latter felt his hands trembling, of fear or of anger, while he forced himself not to tear off this irritated look on his sweet face.

"Kai, come to bed. Please." He said to him while maintaining his face in front of his.

"No..."

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't come back home earlier like I promised, but I had to help Sayuri. You know she has problems right now with her husband. I couldn't leave my sister alone."

"And I should trust you?" He asked him, feeling sobs in his voice.

"Have I already lied to you once?"

"Stop it... You lie like you breathe... That's the only thing you know!"

"Kai, I love you and you know it. Why should I lie to you?"

The slap went off by itself. Kai was still trembling while tears of rage were running down his cheeks. And behind this curtain of tears, he could clearly see the red mark left by his slap on his lover's cheek. It was the first time he dared laying a hand on him and he was in no way frightened by the reverberations of his action. His lover put back in place a few locks of his golden hair before bringing his gaze back on him. He tried to open his mouth to say something to his boyfriend in tears but he dealt him another slap, and he hit him again every time the oldest man wanted to talk to him. This little game went on for a while, until the blond takes between his hands Kai's wrists and maintains him against the couch. And sitting on his thighs, he had no trouble to handle him while Kai began to struggle when he felt his wrists between the blond's fingers.

"Calm down. You're hurting yourself my angel." He whispered in his ear.

"Don't call me like that..."

"Why? It has never been a problem for you."

"Don't call me like that while you're carrying his smell!"

And then there was silence, a silence only broken by Kai's sobs. Neither of the two men dared to utter a single word after that. Kai had finally hidden his face in his hands which his lover had released at the sight of tears ravaging the young man's face, and continued to shed countless tears. He was exhausted, he couldn't hear him lie to him anymore. And it hurt him to see how easily he was able to play with him. The man in front of him didn't make the least movement but contented himself with watching him pour his suffering, without any expression on his face. After a few moments during which he was delighted of such a vision, he asked him just as if he had asked him to pass the salt, why he was crying, a grin on his lips. Kai cried more before his lover took him in his arms against his chest, stroking his back and kissing the top of his head sometimes. He rocked him gently, imagining that it would calm him down but found out that Kai's pain didn't.

"Calm down Kai, I beg you."

"I cannot..."

"You can sweetheart. Calm down and give me a smile." He said stretching his trembling lips slightly.

"I told you I cannot Uruha!"

"You can. Do it for me sweetie."

"No..."

"Kai, I ask for a smile. Just a smile." The blond said before biting his lower lip.

"Stop it..."

But he didn't stop wandering his jaw with his lips, nor even his hands caressing his hips and his belly under his pullover, despite his many supplications. He tried several times to push him away but stuck between the couch and Uruha's body, weakened by his tears, Kai had no chance to get out of this forced embrace. He was passive, as usual, giving the scope for his lover to take completely advantage of him. Uruha wiped the last tears that were still running down Kai's cheeks with his thumbs before moving a hand to his neck and move the brown-haired man closer to him, the other hand went to his crotch and soon he gave it gentle caresses through the youngest man's pants. Then, Uruha brushed Kai's trembling lips with his own, taking his time before sealing them, knowing that Kai was eager for his kisses. He enjoyed tempting the brown-haired man for a few moments before finally putting his lips on Kai's ones, then leaving his neck and his soft caresses he began to remove his pants. He removed slowly the belt and laid it beside him before getting rid his young lover of his pants, lingering at some times on his thighs. Leaving Kai's mouth, he fixed firmly his hazel eyes into his and gave him his haughty gaze, the one he was always wearing in such moments, before passing the young man's legs around his waist. Kai, his hands clenched on his boyfriend's shoulders, looked him with eyes filled with tears while the blond had taken possession of his tender mouth.

After a short moment, he felt his pullover leaving him, and chills through his body due to the cool of the room and Uruha's hands touching his body then his wrists. He noticed then that he had just tied his wrists with his own belt and that the last clothing he was wearing had left him. He felt his lips teasing his neck, his left collarbone, his shoulder, and his hands catch his hips firmly but without brutality. Uruha didn't give the slightest glance at his lover when he moved inside of him, lover who still hoped that he would change, because he felt a certain sincerity through his caresses and his kisses. He could hear him moan his name, it was like a melody echoing against each wall. _Kai... Kai... Kai..._ , and this melody, he was liking it. Because it gave him the illusion that he was still important in Uruha's eyes, that he was still loving him as much as he was telling him. But unfortunately, there was still this other man's smell between them which reminded him the sad truth. And after, what would he do? Would he lie to him again? Would he stay with him? For the moment, he wanted to believe in this melody, despite this scent. Believe in this melody and his own which was escaping from his lips and dying in Uruha's throat.

The blond's heavy breathing reached his ears with gentleness and was accompanied by a few kisses at the same time as he was freeing Kai's wrists. Kai immediately put his arms around the blond's body and brought him closer to him, wanting to keep him jealously for himself. He hugged him hard against him, as hard as he could even after the act. And then he heard him whisper to him his promises with what seemed to be a pretense of love. He promised he would stay with him, that there was only him he loved, that he would never do it again. He had made enough mistakes, Uruha was finally going to redeem himself. Kai believed him, as always. He seemed so sincere that he believed this new promise. 

But after a few days has passed, one night, Kai dined alone again.


End file.
